No Mercy
by onetreefan
Summary: Post Fault. Do you ever what happened after Elliot found out about Olivia's request to Cragen. Note, mature for strong sexual content.


**No Mercy- songfic **

song "No Mercy" by Ty Herndon 

Summary: Post "Fault." Olivia and Elliot's confrontation after he hears about Olivia's request from Cragen 

Rating: R for sexual content 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, song or characters. I wouldn't mind having Elliot to myself, though... LOL! enjoy the story.

_ No Mercy _

Don't think "I'm sorrys" what we need to say Don't think forgiveness is why we're here today Guilty, we're both guilty, let's walk through that door 

A second chance is what I'm talkin' about Let's take the hurt and turn it inside out Lay it on me baby until I can't take anymore 

No mercy, show me no mercy Love me all night long and don't hurry Take it slow and easy, no mercy tonight 

Hold me baby, you know I've been hurtin Love this love back to life cause it's worth it Love me strong baby, show me no mercy tonight 

Remember when we thought that being apart Would be the best thing for both our hearts It's a prison out there when you're living Alone for sure 

Now I know how much I really missed you No more games, just wanna be with you Just give me all your love Till you can't give anymore 

No mercy, show me no mercy Love me all night long and don't hurry Take it slow and easy, no mercy tonight 

Hold me baby, you know I've been hurtin Love this love back to life cause it's worth it Love me strong baby, show me no mercy tonight 

In the silence of the early hours I look at you and I feel the power Don't need promises to make it right Let's just follow what we're feelin inside 

Hold me baby, you know I've been hurtin Love this love back to life cause it's worth it Love me strong baby, show me no mercy tonight 

Elliot was driving like a mad man. His heart was breaking and his life was falling apart right before his eyes. This had been such a hard case. 4 victims. Two parents, one daughter, one small boy and a sweet little girl who now is alone without any living family left in the protection of foster care. Damn Gitano. Damn the world. Damn life for being so cruel.

What made this case a living hell was that Olivia was in danger. Gitano cut her throat right in front of him and he had a choice to save Ryan or her. He saw the woman who had been his defender and best friend fall to the ground bleeding and a traumatized little boy. Without hesitation, he ran to Olivia and picked her up in his arms and stared down in her eyes which were now bluring from the shock and pain. She told him to run after Ryan and he found him dead. He let Ryan down. He did it for Olivia.

Damn it, he did it for himself. He couldn't simply rely on the fact Olivia could defend herself. He had to be her protector. He was angry at himself, not her. But he released his rage on her. When Gitano had him at gun point, he saw pain in her eyes. He knew she couldn't do it. She knew that she wouldn't take the risk. Thats what killed him more. 

Damn his pride. He always let Olivia into his dark emotional world. Now that she was a reason he was breaking, he built a new wall separating them. As he drove he kept replaying the words he said to her the last time he saw her face. _"We keep choosing each other over the job. If we keep doing this, we can no longer be partners. You and the job are the only good things I have left. I can't lose that."_ Damn his pride! Damn his pride!

As Elliot parked the car, Elliot sat remembering what Cragen had told him in their conversation before he left. _"Elliot, go to her. She is hurting just as much as you. Go to her before I grant her her request."_

"What would that be Captain?"

"A new partner." 

Elliot climbed out of his car and saw Olivia on his steps sobbing silently. She looked up when she felt his presence. There werenÕt words. Those were beyond them. 

"Liv, come in." He said in a cracked voice. They entered the house and he started up the fireplace. He found comfort in the burning oak. She knew this and sat beside it. He sat beside her and lifted her chin so her eyes were level with his. "Liv, why? Why did you make that request to Cragen?" 

"You wanted out," she choked out in a quiet sob. "I did because I know you wouldn't." 

"Who said I wanted out?" He said seeing her pain through her eyes. 

"It is because we choose each other over the job." 

"Liv, thats what makes us friends and great partners. I was hurting and scared." 

"Elliot, maybe I need out." She said turning away from him.

"Olivia, what are you running from?" Elliot said staring into the fire. 

"You," she said in a whisper. "I care about you too much, Elliot. Don't you see that?" 

"All that I see right now is that I can"t live without you in my life. That you are my best friend, my confidant and that..." 

"That what Elliot?" she said turning his head to her.

"... that I am in love with you." 

"Elliot, I don't want to end up alone and in pain like my mother." Olivia said shaking after grasping the reality of Elliot's previous statement.

"I will never let that happen to you," Elliot said. 

She cried into his chest and he held her close. They sat like that finding comfort and healing. As the heat from the flames began to rise, Elliot calmed her by rubbing her back. He found pleasure in the smell of her hair... warm vanilla. As her cry began to subside, he kissed her head. She looked up and took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Their kiss was soft and powerful. As his lips parted slightly, Olivia took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and successfully let her tongue take over. Their breathing was rough and their desire was burning. Slowly, their coats were removed and their hands explored one another. He took his teeth and ripped off her shoes and socks and kissed her feet with extra sensual desire. After both feet were found bare, Olivia ripped his shoes off in a quicker more violent manner and found his lips once again. They were drunk in their love for one another He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his room.

As they were heading up the stairs, Olivia stopped him and reached for his pocket. She took out his cell phone and hers and threw them down the stairs. He smiled at her and they kissed all the way to the room.

Elliot placed her on the bed and she kneeled in front of him. She put a finger to lips and urged him onto the bed kneeling in front of her. "Let me," she said seductively. She took her hands and began unbuttoning his shirt to reveal hard tone muscles. She grinned and began kissing every part of him. She sucked, nipped and licked all the way to his pants. She was enamored by his beauty and masculinity. With every touch she made, Elliot moaned. His defenses were completely down and only love remained. After she finished kissing his torso, she climbed up to his ear and whispered, "Now your turn. Remember, only one item of clothing only." She said with a wink. 

He smiled and kissed her hard on the lips. He lifted her shirt over her head and he studied her beautiful body. He kissed every part of her that was unclothed and she shuddered under his touch. His teeth began teasing her bra strap and she laughed at his playful behavior. She took this opportunity to fall onto of him and remove his belt. She began to unbutton his pants as he whispered in her ear, "No, Liv, only one." She glared at him as he found his way onto of her never slowing their kiss. He removed her pants as he kissed her legs. Both were weak and she found herself crying his name loudly. Her need for control once again was what led her to his naked back and kissed his sculpted figure. She studied his tattoos and found her hands going to his pants. She unbuckled them and pushed them off violently. He smirked at her persistent behavior and kissed her once again. "You are so beautiful." was all that Elliot was able to say. 

They soon found themselves both naked longing for one another. They both were speechless as their bodies melted into one another perfectly. Before he entered her, he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, which only made him chuckle. "Liv, open your eyes for me." As she opened her eyes, she sat up and kissed him. With this, he thrusted himself into her and she began to black out from the shock his large body had on her. She gripped tightly on his back and her body vibrated from his power. She screamed his name and his grip tightened around her waist. They both peaked and cried each others name from the ecstasy of their love making. Elliot collapsed onto of Olivia. He removed himself from within her but never lost her touch. She crawled into his sweaty naked body and found comfort in his touch. There were no longer words. Their love was merciless. It was passionate and violent and healing. Their love was strong. Elliot held her close. He opened his eyes and saw her kissing his neck with feather light kisses. He placed her ontop of him and whispered, "Love me strong and show me no mercy tonight, Liv." He smiled and kissed her passionately once more. 

** The End! **


End file.
